Template talk:Jpwiki
What to do Fix anything using Jpwiki numbers. Anything changed needs to be removed from this list. *4 or more of this card in your deck *Activated Ability *Active Player *Additional Cost *Adds Race *Adjust Version *Advantage *Alternate Loss Condition *Alternate Win *Alternative Cost *Attack Bend *Attack Step *Attack Trigger *Attack if Able *Attacking Creature *Avoid Graveyard *Back *Basic Card *Block if Able *Blocker Based Removal *Board Advantage *Bounce *Can't Attack *Can't Block *Can Attack Untapped Creatures *Cantrip *Card Based Removal *Card Discard *Card Frame *Card Illustration *Card Number *Category *Catino God Card *Charge Step *Chump Block *Collection *Color Accident *Complete Downgrade *Complete Upgrade *Concept *Continuous Effect *Counter *Custom Foil *Dead Card *Deck Building *Deck Compression *Deck Feed *Deck Manipulation *Decrease Power *Defending Player *Degenerate *Demerit *Designer's Combo *Diamond State *Direct Attack *Disadvantage *Downgrade *Draw *Draw Lock *Draw Source *Draw Spell *Draw Step *Duel Masters (Card Game) *Entry Deck 2010 *Entry Deck Zero *Entry Pack Zero *Equip *Evolution Source *Face Up *Field Advantage *Finisher *Fixed Removal *Flavor Text *Flip *Foil *Foil Card *Forbidden Characters *Force Battle *Forced *Full Frame *Full Frame Foil *Functional Reprint *Gacha Figure *Game *Game Table *God Card *God Foil *Graveyard Feed *Graveyard Fertilizer *Graveyard Summon *Half Deck *Hand Addition *Hand Advantage *Hand Change *Heavyweight *Heroes God Card *Increase Power *Infinite *Infinite Attacker *Infinite Blocker *Information Advantage *Instead *Isomorphic Resale *Key Card *Keyword Action *Laminate Card *Leave *Lightweight *Limited Card *Look *Madness *Main Step *Mana *Mana Acceleration *Mana Advantage *Mana Burn *Mana Cost *Mana Curve *Mana Feed *Mana Number *Mana Recovery *Mana Summon *March 25, 2017 Rules revision *Mass Removal *Merit *Metal Frame *Midrange *Mode *NEX Foil *Name Rule *New Frame *Old Frame *Oneshot Effect *Opponent *Opponent Reliance *Optional *Overkill *Peeping *Play *Player *Power Based Removal *Prevents Attack *Prevents Defeat *Quasi-Vanilla *Real Cost *Reanimate *Recovery *Recruit *Reminder Text *Removal *Repair *Reset *Resistance *Restricted Card *Reverse Fury Charge *Reverse Slayer *Romanov Foil *Saga Foil *Salvage *Self Removal *Shiden Foil *Shield Addition *Shield Change *Shield Feed *Shield Peek *Shield Recovery *Shield Trigger creature *Silver Frame *Skip the rest of the turn *Special Super Rare *Spell Ability *Sprout *Stalling *Start of Turn Step *Step *Stop *Subtype *Suicide *Summon Cost *Summoning Sickness *Super Card *Super Deck *Super Deck Cross *Super Deck Saga *Super Deck Shock *Super Deck Zero *Super Deck Zero Duel *Super Solid Foil *Suppression *Tap In *Tap and Destroy *Tempo Advantage *The Over Eggplant-cross *Time Advantage *Touch *Trample *Trigger *Trigger Ability *Trivia card *Turn *Unattackable *Unblockable *Unchoosable *Upgrade *Vigilance *Visual Shock Secret Card *Weenie *Win All Battles ---- *Acid Hyperspatial Control *Adamski deckout *Admiral Lock *Agatha Christie Gate *Akashic Absolute Ruler *Akashic Third *All Delete Dokindam *All Yes discard *Altgear Reincarnation *Amon Lock *Apocalypse Control *Aqua Jester Loupe Chain *Aurora Marriage *Balesk Baj Turbo *Bashginus *Batorai Drama *Beat Jockey (deck) *Beethoven Turbo *Bhutan Beat *Boaroaxe *Bolmeteus Control *Bombazar Blue *Bryzeshoot *Burgmaru Control *Chain Grasper Loop *Cheval Control *Continuous Demon-Stration *Continuous Dragon-Stration *Counter Baiken *Crimson Sorge *Cylinder Miradante *Darkness Fire Deadzone *Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster *Darkness Fire rush *Darkness Nature Suicide beatdown *Darkness Nature rush *DarthRayne beatdown *De Szark (deck) *Death Marriage Turbo *Doguraeater *Dolgeza *Dorballom D turbo *Dorballom Turbo *Dormageddon X *Dueland Extra Win *Duenyan Loop *Eggplant Sapphire *Emperor Kiriko deck *Eureka Drain *Fernando the 7th *Filefish Ghost *Fire Nature rush *Five Color Dogiragon Buster *Five Color Faerie Miracle *Five Color Jackpot Entry *Full Creature *Gachanko Gachirobo (deck) *Gachirobo (deck) *Gale Vesper *Gashagozra Loop *Gift beatdown *Giovanni Gift *Giovanni Squall *Glenmalt beatdown *God Nova OMG (deck) *Gogogo Brand (deck) *Gouhaten Tsukumogatari *Guljeneraid Reanimate *Heaven's Gate Blockers *Heaven's Gate Loop *Heavy Loop *Hellgate Moon Reanimate *Hustle Castle control *Hyperspatial Deadzone *Hyperspatial Genji beatdown *IFormulaX-tra Win *Imen Loop *Initiate rush *Intense World Control *Jack Valdy beatdown *Jokers (deck) *Jurassic Chain *Justice Innovation *Juvira Universe *Kaiser "Blade Demon" *Kaiser Phoenix (Universe Extra Win) *King Lock Kiriko *Kinkong Loop *Kiriko Cubic *Lalala Optimus *Lambda Beat *Light Fire rush *Light Nature Metallica *Lionel control *Mad Romanov One-Shot *Mad Romanov beatdown *Malt "King" *Mana burn control *Marco Beat *Marshall Queen beatdown *Mayfly Gift *Melge Loop One-Shot *Mihail Lock *Miramisu *Miranda Gift *Mono-Darkness Control *Mono-Darkness Hellborof *Mono-Darkness rush *Mono-Fire rush *Mono-Light Chain *Mono-Light Dragheart *Mono-Light Heaven's Gate *Mono-Light rush *Mono-Nature Bearfugan *Mono-Nature Loop *Mono-Nature Sasoris *Mono-Nature rush *Mono-Water Control *Mono-Water rush *Monocolored Rush *NEX Miradante *N EX *Nariel Enforcer *Nariel Lock *Nine Extremes Invasion *Non Creature *One Turn Kill *Original God (deck) *Paloro Squall *Queen Amaterasu Loop *Ragmal Loop *Raiser Reincarnation *Redzone *Rogue Deck *Romanesk Sign *Romanov Guljeneraid *Romanov Innovation *Romanov Reborn *Romanov Sign *Rosia Miradante *Sanmadd Malt *Sapphire Reincarnation *Saver Drapi *Shachihoko Spring *Shoegazer One-Shot *Sir Virginia Reanimate *Southern Renaissance (deck) *Spellcyclica Reincarnation *Summer Breeze Arms *Surprise Illusion Virginia *Treva hyperspatial beatdown *Universe Gate *Vanilla beatdown *Veil Babylonia Reanimate *Volg Thunder Deckout *Walsura *Water Darkness Degeneration *Water Darkness Nature Shakogairu *Water Darkness rush *Water Fire Bad Brand *Water Fire Dogiragon Buster *Water Fire rush *Water Nature Dueland *Wedding Gate deck *Wild Veggies Beatdown *Yanus beatdown *Yata Izuna Reincarnation *Zenith Turbo *Zorro Star combo